


shall we dance?

by rileyhart



Series: I Love You. So Much. [9]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, fluff!!!, jake and amy being dorks in love!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileyhart/pseuds/rileyhart
Summary: Jake and Amy dance at Rosa and Adrian's non-wedding, and end up discussing their future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've ever written for b99, and is just a short little thing that I would've liked to have seen in the episode. I hope you enjoy :))

 

“Milady?” Jake asks, in his most ridiculous British accent, offering his hand to Amy. “Shall we dance?”

Grinning, Amy takes his hand, and mocking his accent, she replies, “We shall,”

The first decent song to dance to has come on (One and Only by Adele), and the two never miss an opportunity to dance, especially since Amy has gotten marginally better since they first dance properly together, when Amy was dressed as a mermaid.

“Bet you regret not dancing with me at Charles’ and Gina’s parents’ wedding now,” Jake quips as they dance.

“Oh I regret nothing,” Amy says, smiling.

Jake smiles back at her as they dance, his heart fluttering.

The song ends and Jake twirls Amy; she consequently half trips over her own feet, grabbing onto Jake’s arm to support herself.

He laughs as she regains her balance, “And I was just about to comment on how much you’ve improved,”

She rolls her eyes, but suppresses a smile, as Seven Nation Army starts to play.

Jake’s eyes widen in shock or amusement, possibly both, Amy can’t tell, and bursts out laughing; Amy can’t help but laugh too.

“Let me guess,” he wheezes, “Rosa picked the music?”

Amy nods, still laughing.

“Who goes from Adele to The White Stripes?!” he asks loudly to no one in particular; Amy puts her arms loosely around his neck, still laughing.

“Hey!” Rosa snaps from across room. “I’ll have you know this is the most romantic song to ever exist!” She begins striding towards them, but Gina grabs her around the waist, “Whoa, calm down girl, everyone knows Jake has bad music taste, he once said Taylor Swift was better than Beyoncé.”

“The music was the only thing Rosa didn’t let me have control over,” Amy tells Jake, “it was hell.”

“Don’t worry, Ames,” Jakes says comfortingly, placing his hands on Amy’s hips and swaying slowly side to side, despite the music, “I’ll let you choose the music at our wedding,”

It takes Jake a moment to process what he had just said; his eyes widen the second he does.

“Wait what?! Our– your wedding!” he barks, shaking his head wildly.

It’s not like they’d never discussed marriage, but they’d never said anything as explicit as ‘our wedding’ before.

Amy raises her eyebrows, trying not to laugh. “Jake,” she says calmly, amusement in her voice.

“What? Yeah, what?” Jake says in the same awkward voice as before.

“Of course I’m gonna pick the music at _our_ wedding, do you really think I’d let you pick it?” she says lightly, her eyes sparkling.

Jake beams at her, his heart bursting. “I– Two Taylor Swift songs?”

“Well for starters we’re gonna have an actual band,”

“Oh are we?”

“Trust me, nothing beats live music,”

“How about we get Taylor Swift!”

“If you can get her to sing at our wedding then yes, why not?!”

Jake pauses before replying. “Ames?”

“Yeah?”

He kisses her tenderly. “You’re the best,”

Amy rests her head on his shoulder, and shuts her eyes, breathing him in. “I love you too,” she whispers, and she smiles; her heart is full.

—

Later that night when they’re in bed—Amy’s wrapped around Jake, their legs entangled—on the brink of sleep, Amy hears Jake murmur her name; she can tell by his voice that he’s half-asleep.

“Yeah?” she replies, opening her eyes.

“Our wedding is going to kickass,” he whispers.

Amy can’t help but smile; she places a kiss between his bare shoulder blades, and breathes, “I can’t wait,”

She says it so quietly she’s not sure if he heard, but a moment later she feels Jake entwine his fingers with hers and she knows he’s smiling.

 


End file.
